Gaia the Creator (Legend Rare Cat)
Gaia the Creator is a Legend Rare Cat that can be unlocked at an extremely low chance when playing the Rare Cat Capsule during The Almighties: The Majestic Zeus event. Cat Evolves into Gaia the Supreme at level 10. Pros * Deals insane damage to traited enemies. * Long Distance attacks. * Insane DPS for a Long Distance unit. * Ideal interval between hits. * Fair cost for her stats. * Above average stamina. Cons * Low amount of knockbacks. * Small effective area of attack (only 200). Strategies/Usage Gaia can be seen as a high-risk, high-reward variant of Amaterasu. Her damage output against traited enemies is ridiculous, eviscerating all that enter her area of attack. Her multi-hit is also timed in such a way that when enemies inevitably get knocked back thanks to her high damage, they have time to walk back into her line of sight between attacks. However, she is not without her flaws. In order to balance her out (because let's face it, she's kind of ridiculous right now), her long distance attacks have average range, with a very small effective area of attack. This means that she can't hit very many enemies at a time, and is prone to whiffing. This results in rather inconsistent DPS. If one is to use her effectively, proper meatshielding is required in order to keep the enemies in place. Another thing to note is her meager survivability. Despite having solid HP, Gaia is held back by having only one knockback before death. If she moves too far ahead, or the enemies push into her blind spot, it's generally curtains for Gaia. Do not let these flaws deceive you, though. While she has her shortcomings, Gaia's strengths easily outweigh her weaknesses. When paired with proper meatshielding to keep the opposition in place, her absurd DPS allows her to carry most players. Description Cost * Chapter 1: $2,980 * Chapter 2: $4,470 * Chapter 3: $6,705 Stats Appearance * Normal: Appears to be a small girl sitting in a throne. She is wearing a golden dress and has extremely long golden ponytails which ascend to create two huge, white branches with rainbow crystals sprouting from them. Next to her is a small marble angel playing a harp. * Evolved: The girl now resembles a fox with small ears on her head and tufts of fur on her cheeks, as well as a tuft of fur around her neck. The marble angel is now a warrior wielding a golden sword and hammer. Gallery Gaia the Creator's attack animation.gif|Gaia the Creator's Attack Animation Gaia the Supreme's Attack animation.gif|Gaia the Supreme's Attack Animation Trivia * Gaia the Creator is based off of Gaia, a Greek goddess who is the personification of earth itself and the grandmother of many Olympian gods (Zeus is an example). * Gaia is currently the 2nd tallest unit, dethroning Zeus and taking his silver trophy, only being passed by Nobiluga during his attack animation, with a very slight difference in height. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/494.html ---- Units Release Order: << HAPPI | Seabreeze Coppermine >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Legend Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Long Distance Cats Category:Cats do multi-hits Category:Cats with Insane Damage ability